Alley Kat's Story(I need a better title!)
by Miss-Personality
Summary: Uhm, the rating will be going up soon, as soon as I upload please R&R Flames accepted
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Yes, I know this is short, but I wrote it spur-of-the- moment. After going to bed last night, it kinda popped into my head, I hope tonight, maybe there is a continuation of this, or maybe I will think up something better. I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH NEWSIES. I don't think I have to repeat myself, cause I am trusting that y'all are smart people. I know my story sucks but deal, if you don't like it, then don't read it, simple as that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The rain was becoming a torrential downpour, and in a little alley outside of Manhattan, a teenage girl sat alone. She sat in the dark, cold alley thinking; they will never find me. The rain was soaking right through her clothes but she was persistent enough to sit there and allow this to happen. Right outside the alley, voices could be heard yelling, "Juliana...Juliana Spinelli.. Where are you?"  
  
The girl sat there quiet as a mouse. Eventually she heard the voices diminish. She sat there wondering about her cold, heartless foster parents, hoping they wouldn't find her anywhere. I want to get away, far, far, far away from this decrepit town. I want to explore, go back home.  
  
The girl's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a cry. She looked up from her place in the corner, and was relieved when she saw a kitten. "Come here...Venuto qui," She said in a soft voice.  
  
The kitten was saturated from his paws, to his tail. She took off her jacket, and placed the kitten in her jacket. She folded the jacket so the kitten would be warm. "I could tell you everything," She told the kitten. "My deepest darkest desires, all of my secrets, and you would listen." She smiled as the kitten purred contentedly.  
  
Someone watched from the other side of the alley. Guliana looked up and saw someone dart across the light in the alleyway. I hope they didn't find me, she thought sighing as her eyes began to close.  
  
~*~ Who is this boy? Why is this girl running away? Why does she have to hide? ~*~  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
*************** Meanwhile at Manhattan Lodging House *****************  
  
"I'se swear I'se saw 'er.." Racetrack said lighting a cigar, "dere was a goil sitting in da alley, she befriended a kitten.she definitely was da goil dey was lookin' fer. "  
  
Jack looked over at Race a little surprised. "What was you'se doin' spyin' on an innocent goil like dat? And how do you'se know it was da goil dey was lookin' fer?"  
  
"I'se swear Jack, it was 'er, if it wasn't curfew I'se would've known truly if it was 'er," Race thought. "It was cold out Jack, maybe we'se shoul' bring 'er back 'ere?" He questioned.  
  
"Yea, Race let's go, we'se shoul' prolly get 'er out of dis weather," Jack smiled. I'se been tinkin' bout' dat goil fer weeks now. Da foist time I saw 'er I'se knew abou' 'er bein' da one fer me. I'se need ta tawk ta dat goil, and she needs ta stay 'ere wid us.  
  
**************************** At the Alley ******************************  
  
Juliana glanced up; she had been awoken by a nightmare. "Gosh!" she screamed out into the cold, frozen night. It was so silent Juliana could hear the trains from Brooklyn.  
  
She heard breathing, and footsteps. She huddled up with the kitten and prayed that it wasn't the police or her foster parents. A boy about 17 turned the alleyway corner with another boy about the same age. The tallest boy had a cowboy hat and the other one had a cigar hanging out of his mouth. "Gross!" She said a little too loudly. She covered her mouth realizing what she had just done.  
  
The one with the cigar looked towards the direction in which Juliana was. "I'se tol' you id was 'er Jack." He seemed to smile with ease.  
  
"Well at least we'se know she's alive Race." Jack said.  
  
"Darn fiddlesticks." She said cradling the kitten in her arms. "Merda!" She said in her native tongue.  
  
"We'se ain't 'ere ta hoit ya." Jack said walking closer towards Juliana. "We'se just tryin' ta 'elp ya."  
  
"How can you help me?" She asked, her Italian accent showing. She only did that when she was nervous.  
  
Race spoke up, "Look we'se know you'se was runnin' away an' we'se just tryin' ta give ya a place ta stay if ya need id. Look Jack she obviously doesn' wan' ta do id, so let's head back." He smiled as he walked away; satisfied knowing the girl would come.  
  
Jack walked over to her and took her hand. "Please come wid us, I'se woul' really hate to se ya cold, and freezing tomorrow mornin' I'se promise no harm will come to you."  
  
~*~ Will she go with them? Who are Jack and Race? Why does Jack want to see this girl so much? Why is she running away? Why does she have to hide? ~*~  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
She looked into his eyes. They were warm, and compassionate, she was beginning to trust him.  
  
"Alright, but only if the kitten comes??" She questioned looking over at Jack with a puppy dog face, knowing he possibly couldn't resist.  
  
"Yea, da kitten can come," he sighed looking into her eyes. God, she's beautiful.  
  
"Let's go den." Race said smiling at Jack and Juliana, "It's freezing out heah, and it just started to rain."  
  
Jack looked over at Juliana. She was twirling around in circles. "I love the rain." She said stopping when she bumped into Jack. Jack put his arms out and held her. They looked into each other's eyes and the kissed. Race looked over at the two, "Come on you two love boids, we best be goin'"  
  
Jack grinned and took Juliana's hand. She smiled and they walked to the lodging house. As they got inside, Jack paid Kloppman and signed in. "We sleep upstairs, d'ere aren' any free bunks, so you'se can sleep in my bed," He said smiling. He led the girl upstairs and walked over to his bunk.  
  
"Heah's wheah you'se can sleep." He took off her jacket and gave her a pair of dry clothes. "Wear dese, dey migh' be big but at least dey's dry." He sighed as she went into the washroom. When she walked out Sketches walked into the washroom.  
  
"Juliana?" Sketches said surprised that her best friend was in New York.  
  
"Kali?" Juliana smiled. "God, I haven't seen you in a long time. Come stai?"  
  
"Eh, bene." She replied. "How did you get heah?"  
  
"Oh Jack brought me here. He actually just implied that I stay for the night. So I couldn't resist him. E bello. Eh?" She asked, using her native tongue.  
  
"Oh, so you're da goil he's been talkin' abou' fer weeks." Sketch smiled.  
  
"Ehm, well I'll be getting off to sleep now. Night, till morrow, Arrevederci amica," Juliana smiled and walked over to Jack, "If you want you can sleep in the same bed as me, DO NOT pull anything mister, or I will have to severely hurt you. Got it?"  
  
He looked over at her. "I got it." They both climbed into his bunk, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~ What happens the next morning? Why has Juliana run away? How do Juliana and Sketches know each other? ~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey y'all! I'm glad some peoplelike the story, this is my update. Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fermi!" She screamed. The man continued to hit the girl. "Please stop hitting me!!" She screamed trying to get her mother to help her. "Mama please!!" Her mother sat there crying. She pushed him, kicked him, anything she could do to get him off of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guliana woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up rubbing her arms. She remembered Cowboy sitting next to her. She carefully removed the blanket and climbed over him. She walked over to the window and sat there staring out of it.  
  
The next morning Jack woke up and stretched. He looked around and saw everyone up, but he didn't see Guliana. So he decided to get up and sell his papers and then maybe he would see her.  
  
"Kali, Kali!!" Guliana said trying to get Sketches up. "Wha.. what?" Sketches said sitting up. "I had that dream again.." She said sighing. "Well, take my bed, Dormi, have you been up all night?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "Si." Guliana said.  
  
Sketches left and went to go sell her papers. She came back mid-day and smelled something being cooked. "Gul." She said looking at Guliana. "Oh, sit and eat, I cooked a lot of food."  
  
Jack came back from his selling and smelled food. "Hey!" He said walking into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" "I'm cooking, Sit, Mangi." She said giving him a plate. She sat down and ate too. Just then the kitchen door sprung open. 


End file.
